


The Unconventional Christmas in Istanbul

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Francis insists that Christmas be spent in Istanbul. Sadik has to suck it up and show him a good time, even if he doesn't bloody well celebrate it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came out much longer than I expected it! I had a slightly different vision for it, but I like how it turned out. I tried super hard to incorporate everything that you wanted into it and I really do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> To my Secret Santa : @yeoldehetalian.tumblr.com
> 
> Merry Christmas~!

This was going to be one strange winter holiday, mostly because Francis had insisted that they celebrate ‘Christmas’ which was not a holiday that Sadik actively celebrated in Istanbul. Because why the hell would he drag Francis all the way to Ankara?! It was a good capital but the real jewel of Turkey…or at least one of the real jewels of Turkey was, hands down, Istanbul. As much as Sadik respected and loved Ataturk, he hadn’t been to keen by the big move to Ankara. He understood the reasoning behind it, especially after the close call in Gallipoli but to him, his heart lay in Istanbul. It was for the reason that he had bought himself a nice place in Istanbul and had told Ataturk that if he needed him, he could call because he still needed time to recover from losing his title of Empire…and being ‘reborn’ as a Republic.

Ever since Francis and he had established a more serious relationship (it had taken quite some time with the way the both of them were), Sadik had gotten used to the fact that near the end of December he would be in Paris, with Francis. However, Sadik doesn’t know what the fuck changed, but it was almost as if Francis had been affected by a warped interpretation of orientalism and the idea of Christmas in Turkey seemed exotic and nice.

Of course, Sadik had zero problems hosting people for a holiday he didn’t celebrate. Francis had sold it to him after they’d finished making rough passionate love. It would have been difficult to tell him no when he was sated and waiting to go a second round.

Christmas.

How hard could it be…? Sadik had seen Francis prepare for it on several occasions. When Ludwig and Gilbert hosted their own Christmas party, he would even go to that. The idea of it was not that foreign to him. He’d been exposed to it on enough occasions that he got the gist of it. It also helped that in the early 2000s, his country became popular with ex-pats, and obviously, he had to profit from the fact that he could make a bit more cash off of them by doing some Christmas things.

BUT taking Francis out to celebrate Christmas seemed lazy. Sadik knew that he was a far better cook than any of the restaurants that he could take his French boyfriend to, unless he counted the restaurants in some of his five star hotels. So, he had gone out to buy ingredients for a romantic dinner. It would be something they would both prepare together, Francis would take care of the more western dishes and Sadik would deal with the desserts, coffee, and he had insisted on making the soup and salad.

Buying the ingredients had been the easiest thing for Sadik but now….did he need to decorate his place to make it seem like an actual Christmas? Or, could he leave it what it was and hope their digestive walk after dinner would be sufficient enough in satisfying Francis’ need for Christmas decorations. Granted, the stuff they would probably see was more for New Years, but he didn’t mind omitting the truth especially if Francis was enjoying the atmosphere.

Although, Sadik would certainly try and get his hands on these mistletoe things, because he quite enjoyed that they had to kiss under them. Not that Sadik needed to give Francis a reason to kiss him. It was quite easy for the both of them to fall into that…it was harder for them to stop.

Sadik should stop thinking about Francis wonderful soft plump lips and think more on the few preparations he needed to make before his boyfriend’s flight arrived at the Istanbul Ataturk Airport. He still had a couple of days….so luckily he wasn’t too stressed about getting it done this very moment. Sadik would finish smoking this hookah, drink his coffee, and enjoy the conversation raging on around him. Çorlulu Ali Paşa Medresei was a place that Sadik came often to. Not only did the owners know him, the regulars all knew him as well. This was the place where he would come to relax later in the evening, enjoy the old Ottomanesque lighting, and the deep conversation that came with drinking coffee and smoking.

Sadik would have loved to bring Francis here….but he knew that this type of setting wouldn’t entirely be something the Frenchman enjoys. No, Sadik knew exactly where to take Francis when he arrived from Paris. It was a nicer cafe named after one of Francis’ citizens, a very romantic place with a good view. This, though, would remain a surprise, because he didn’t want Francis knowing absolutely everything he had planned.

That evening he had gotten the rest of his plans sorted out….while also enjoying the company of his people. Tomorrow, he would really get things done. He had all day after all.

—-

Sadik only barely got everything that he wanted done before he had to head out to the airport to pick Francis up. It was December 24th and airports all over the world were busy with people flying to various destinations. In terms of traffic, since he was arriving at an abysmal hour of the fucking morning, Sadik knew he didn’t have to worry too much. It was really just his mood that was short because Sadik hated waking up early and especially more now that he was no longer an empire. 

Currently, the time was just a little after 9:30 am but Sadik had to factor in the time it took him to get ready, the drive to the airport (speeding included), and both finding a parking spot as well as making it to their rendez-vous point. Sadik had woken quite early and then adding to the fact this was an important holiday for Francis, Sadik had made sure to dress really nice – irresistibly so. He wanted many kisses around Istanbul today.

He was standing straight and tall, sunglasses shielding his eyes (he’d half retired his mask at this point) and a to-go mug of coffee as he waited. Sadik looked quite at ease but inside he was impatient. He wanted to see Francis, despite the early rise, because it had been so long. At least three months at this point. Three months was much too long when Sadik and Francis are both very tactile people.

On the large screens up near the ceilings, the word ‘arrived’ was beside the direct flight from Paris. It meant that Francis would be coming out at any moment. He’d probably be happy to know that the temperature, although not extremely warm, was far better than what he would be experiencing back in Paris. 

Sadik sips at his coffee as he glances across the expanse of the arrival area of the airport and…ah, there he was. Sadik’s lips quirk up in a handsome smirk and instead of walking towards his lover, he waits.

He spots the blond stepping out of the customs barrier with his fancy leather Louis Vuitton hanging delicately from his shoulder and a second one wheeling behind him. Shit, that man could look good even tired. Sadik is well aware that he’s a lucky son of a bitch. The smirk widens, and he moves from his place to finally make his way to the Frenchman.

“You know, for coming this early, you better give me the most passionate kiss of my life.” Sadik pushes his sunglasses up so he can wink at Francis which has the Frenchman smiling.

“A kiss? So early?” Francis chuckles softly, winking back. “I remember waking much earlier than you- keep in mind the time difference between Paris and Istanbul.”

Sadik laughs and he pulls Francis into his arms as he rests his forehead against the Frenchman’s. “If you’re going to be so hesitant then I’m just gonna steal it from you.” His smirk shifts to more of a fond smile as he leans down and presses a kiss to Francis’ lips. The Frenchman responds and he’s releasing his carry on to wrap his arms around Sadik’s shoulders.

“You taste like coffee,” Francis mutters against Sadik’s lips.

“Damn straight I do,” Sadik gets out as he pulls back. “If you wait, I was going to take you somewhere nice, somewhere you can get coffee.”

Francis is gently playing with Sadik’s hair as he hums in amusement. “I see you’re getting in the Christmas spirit,” he sings softly and in amusement.

Sadik snorts as he leans in to press kisses to both sides of Francis’ lips. “You and I both know I don’t have a single Christmas bone in my body, but romance I can do.”

Francis is laughing again and it’s him that’s reluctantly pulling back. Sadik gets to his carry on before him. “Guests don’t carry anything. You know the rules.” Sadik smirks as he even takes the fashionable leather bag from off of Francis’ shoulder.

“Oh my, my hero~” Francis purrs as he moves to grab Sadik’s arm so they can walk out together.

The drive back into Istanbul was pleasant. Sadik wasn’t surprised when Francis slipped his hand into Sadik’s larger one as he drove. Francis is more the type to seek physical contact at all times and Sadik is more than happy to accept it.

Considering it was nearing afternoon, the traffic was a little worse but Francis had a lot to talk about- even gossip on some of the other European nations that Sadik hadn’t been privy to yet. Sadik is a big fan of gossip and Francis is always more than happy to share because then after, they could make up conspiratory theories for all of this new gossip.

However, the conversation is put on pause when Francis is peering out the window and quirking a brow up as he glances back at Sadik. “What is this?” He asks curious and quite excited about what Sadik could be taking him. “I thought we were going to a cafe.”

Sadik flashes him a very charming smile. “The cafe is here…but we might have to take a cable car to get to it. I know how much you like good views.”

Francis brings a hand to his heart and he’s shaking his head at Sadik as if the man was being naughty. “Do I get to know the name of this cafe?”

“Pff, no, you find that out when we get there,” he tells him as he goes to a hotel to park his car in their underground parking. It wasn’t that someone would break into his car and steal from him, but he didn’t want to risk it. Sadik knows that Francis had very expensive taste and he doesn’t want him to lose his clothes. Although, on second thought, that would mean Francis would have to be naked the rest of his stay, and Sadik would be 110 percent okay with that….he’d even be fine with Francis wearing his clothes.

“Alright, let’s go on a small walk.” Sadik grins as he steps out of the car and moves around to open the door for Francis. He waits for the man to step out before he’s offering his arm which Francis is more than happy to take. The Frenchman’s cheeks flush happily at the treatment because Sadik is going out of his way to make Francis feel like royalty, and god, did Francis love feeling like it. This was probably one of the reasons why Francis loved being with the tall handsome Turk, on top of them getting on so well.

There were so many beautiful things in the area that Sadik had to slow their pace so Francis could enjoy the scenery. Sadik liked that Francis at least enjoyed the gorgeous architectures of the hammams and the mosques. This area was a place that Sadik knew very well….he had come here countless of times. He even remembered when Mehmet the Conqueror built the mosque and how each of his sultans received Osman’s sword upon their ascension to the throne.

“You know, this site is important in my history,” Sadik murmurs to Francis.

“Please go on, sexy tour guide.” Francis winks, his gaze mostly focused on Sadik’s lips. Sadik is aware that Francis is thinking just as much about kissing as he is what is being said.

Sadik chuckles. “Watch your mouth, I may change our plans.”

Francis’ lips quirk up. “I’m never opposed to changing the plans, especially if it’s what I think it is.”

“Very tempting, very very tempting.” Sadik laughs. “But, back to what I was saying. This place is where all my Sultans were bestowed Osman’s sword to solidify their ascension. I remember coming here before the Eyüp Mosque was even thought up.”

“This is like my own Basilique royale de Saint-Denis.” Francis chimes in.

Sadik quirks a brow and nods slowly. “Yeah, maybe?”

Francis looks amused. “We can both agree that this place and my place are important in their own way. Very important.”

Sadik mirrors Francis smile. “I can agree with that.”

The cable car ride up is nice but short. Sadik figured it would be much better to walk down then to walk up and he did have a surprise ready for Francis at the top in the cafe. He’d phoned ahead of time to book a table with the best view. He’d requested that they set up an easel with a blank canvas. He had promised to pay them well and the staff had been more than happy to accommodate him.

The moment they arrived outside of the cafe, Francis pauses. He’s staring at the sign and then glancing over at Sadik with a questioning look.

“Pierre Loti?” He asks but it’s clear he’s not actually expecting an answer.

“Yeah?” Sadik shrugs as if this was normal that a Turkish cafe would be named after a famous French writer and Naval Officer.

Francis is smiling, trying not to but he can’t help it. “I’ve read his works….he’s quite good.”

Sadik smirks. “Me too.”

“You know how much I love it when you stroke my ego like this…you have a placed named after one of my citizens. There may be a good reward for you tonight, if you’re patient.” He laughs softly as he moves to step into the cafe.

Sadik is laughing at that as he follows after the Frenchman. “I think I have better patience then you.”

Francis swats at Sadik for that comment but since they’re already being ushered to the small patio overlooking the Golden Horn and what an impressive sight. In the distance one could see the imposing silhouette of the Hagia Sofia. The Bosphorus is in plain view as well as the bridge…it was breathtaking.

It was Francis’ gasp that has Sadik’s lips quirking even higher up. “Non, tu n’as pas…” He doesn’t even finish his thought as he strides forward to look over the easel, canvas and paints. His cheeks are flushed and he looks completely in love, or rather more in love than he had been a few seconds ago. “You are a bad man, Sadik Adnan!”

“I know you love me. Just sit down and paint.The coffee is on it’s way.” Sadik teases as he moves to take his seat so he can watch Francis. He’s already pulling out a leather bound book and a pen. Writing poetry was a habit he’d picked up in his early days as the Ottoman Empire and it was one that he loved. He was sure he had more than a hundred leather bound books filled with poetry. Sadik knew watching Francis partake in his own passion would inspire Sadik to write.

Francis didn’t need to be told twice as he slides onto his chair to look at the landscape and pick a specific area to paint. It didn’t matter how tired he was. He was going to paint and take advantage of all of this. It would be a gift for Sadik and a painting he would insist he hang in his house so he could be reminded of Francis when they weren’t together.

—

They spent nearly five hours at the cafe and had gone through a good many cups of coffee. There had been a lot of chatting and creating and time seemed to fly by for the both of them. The walk down to the hotel had been wonderful. Sadik had insisted they stop in the cemetery so he could tell him about Eyüp the friend of Prophet Mohammed and the key to one of the greatest Ottoman victories.

Sadik talks about how Eyüp inspired the victory at Constantinople by the miraculous discovery of his grave which allowed his men and him to endure for such a monumental win. Sadik could still feel the adrenalin rush of finally conquering a city that was said to be unconquerable….the remaining symbol of the Roman Empire, destroyed by Sadik and his men. It had been an incredibly good day.

Francis couldn’t help but laugh at Sadik’s enthusiasm and after they had left the cemetery Francis had stolen their second kiss of the day. “You might be better at romancing than even me,” Francis gets out after nipping at Sadik’s bottom lip.

Sadik quirks a brow. “I should have recorded that so you can never deny this moment!”

“I said MIGHT,” Francis defends.

Sadik laughs. “I see how it is. Well, the day ain’t over yet and I still have time to change that might to most definitely.”

Francis swats at him but Sadik dodges it which only has Francis chasing after Sadik to try and hit him. Sadik manages to keep dodging Francis attacks and this only has the Frenchman growing frustrated but really they were both amused by their childish antics.

“No running! Let me hit you!” Francis pouts as he misses Sadik for what must have been the fiftieth time.

“I’ll only let you hit me in the bedroom, love~” He winks as he jogs lightly backwards so he can square a teasing smirk at Francis.

The comment only has Francis breaking out into laughter. “That reward later tonight, you’re getting a hit first!”

“Make it sting or you’re wasting my time.” Sadik’s smirk widens and this only has Francis shaking his head.

“No dinner for you,” Francis scolds.

“I’ll just eat you later,” Sadik counters naughtily.

It’s at this moment Francis gets in his hit, and a good one at that. One that had Sadik rubbing at his arm as they continue their walk.

—

They had eventually made it back to Sadik’s place….after stopping for a bit of ice cream which Sadik had deemed necessary. After being spoiled at the cafe, Francis could not deny Sadik and they had gone to Sadik’s favourite Dondurma place that was run by a kind faced older man. They had taken a small walk while they ate and soon after they were off to Sadik’s place.

Upon walking through the door Francis can’t help but laugh at what he finds hanging in the archway. “This is what you get out of Christmas?” He laughs as he eyes the mistletoe.

“Seemed really important, crucial really. I thought Christmas was all about mistletoes,” Sadik teases.

“Well, for someone who wants kisses, making me wait is not doing you any favours,” Francis complains.

Sadik snorts. “My bad, master!” He gets out as he snakes an arm around Francis and tugs him tight against him. Sadik can already see Francis’ smile widening but he doesn’t let it distract him as he catches those lips and gives him a better kiss than this morning. He deepens it by parting his lips and then he’s lifting Francis up, letting him wrap his legs around him as he carries him in the rest of the way.

They only part to breathe, and Francis looks ridiculously happy. It may not be a conventional Christmas for Francis but Sadik was trying. “If we didn’t have to cook dinner, I would drag you to your bedroom now,” Francis says as he enjoys being carried around for a little longer.

Sadik carries him all the way to the kitchen and sets him down on the island. “One more kiss and then we cook.” He says but doesn’t wait for an answer as he kisses Francis breathless a second time.

“Cook later,” Francis breathes out as he catches Sadik’s face so he can’t pull away.

“Tempting…” Sadik groans. “But I don’t know if the ingredients can last another day.”

Francis sighs and he leans forward to plant a chaste kiss to Sadik’s lips before he’s pulling back and nodding. “You were right, my patience is far worse than yours.”

Sadik laughs as he pulls back. “See. I can wait for my reward, it’ll be worth it.” He’s eyeing Francis hungrily but he’s taking both their jackets to put away.

“Time to cook!” Sadik announces.

The rest of the evening was them working in tandem to get their dinner ready. Sadik had insisted they play music as they work, which Francis had no problems agreeing to.

Sadik had even interrupted their cooking to pull Francis into a bit of dancing which had them both laughing before they returned to cooking. Francis had been ready to set the table but luckily Sadik had caught him in time and pulled him back to the kitchen. He had set the table earlier today on his balcony. He’d decorated the entire thing with colourful hanging lamps, stringed paper decorations, and an intimate table.

Sadik had even taken the time to learn the French way of setting the table, that would be something Francis would surely notice. So, before Francis could even think about bringing the food out, Sadik is on it. It’s only after Sadik has taken out the last dish that Francis comes out and he pauses at the threshold to take in the effort the large Turk had put in the decorations.

His hands come up to cover his mouth and Sadik swears he can see tears brimming in Francis blue eyes. “I must be a very very lucky man,” Francis gets out in a hushed tone.

Sadik is smiling softly as he takes in the sight of the teary eyed man. “People would think you crazy for saying that about me 150 years ago.”

Francis shuffles forward into Sadik’s chest and Sadik can’t help but let out a huffed laugh as he wraps his arms around Francis and hugs him tightly. “You hush,” Francis mumbles against Sadik’s chest, so quietly that he can barely hear him.

Sadik leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Francis’ head. “You done crying so we can eat?”

Francis feebly punches Sadik in the gut before he’s pulling away and rubbing at his eyes. “I’m not crying. I’m dignified and can handle sentimental acts.”

Sadik quirks a brow. “Righttt, I even got you fake wine cause you know how I feel about drinking.”

Francis smiles. “Later.”

“I know,” Sadik says simply as he ushers Francis to sit down.

When Sadik is sitting down and after he’s poured them both a glass of the fake wine, they clink their glasses take a sip, and start on their meal. The rest of the evening continues as well as it had started with animated conversation, laughing and after they’d cleaned up their mess….it didn’t take them long to find themselves in Sadik’s room.

It seemed that Francis had not been entirely crazy in insisting they spend Christmas in Istanbul. Sadik had knocked it out of the park, and even though it wasn’t conventional, it was one of Francis’s favourite Christmas thus far, entirely due to the thought Sadik put in planning everything. Next year, Francis would try and plan something special for Sadik.


End file.
